Zeldapedia:Featured articles/Archive 2
The Great Flood }} Is a very good representation for the war, what came before it, and what came after it. It also is a brief summary of the plot of the Wind Waker. TatlTael 20:37, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Support # This is a big turning point in hyrules history, it deserves to be featured. Midna Rocks # This article is very detailed and informative about the circumstances leading up to The Wind Waker. The Recondite Sage Objections # Not that it doesn't deserve to be a Featured Article, but this thing needs a MAJOR overhaul to make it even compare to the Zant's Invasion or Imprisoning War articles. This article is on the list to be revamped, but it doesn't have near enough content yet to merit it. I'd go with the Imprisoning War or one of the others over this one due to how scattered and how small this article is compared to the other major event articles. Hero of Time 87 00:47, 24 May 2008 (UTC) # Too short. I don't really see anything deserving of featured article here. --AuronKaizer 00:48, 24 May 2008 (UTC) # --Power Wisdom Courage and Time # It has unsolved discussio˜…TheNewSheik 22:11, 26 October 2008 (UTC) #—'Triforce' 14 01:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Comments # HMMMMMMM... # Length shouldn't determine weather an article can be featured or not, content should and this tells everything shown about the war. Midna Rocks Bombers' Notebook Tasks }} I worked hard to flesh it out from almost nothing, so I thought, what the heck. LadyNorbert 19:49, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Support # Sure. Can't think of much to say, so.... yea! --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 22:25, 11 June 2008 (UTC) # Cute little Midgets are the coolest! They'd be hailed as a featured article! [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 02:28, 13 June 2008 (UTC) # This is a real "rags to riches" story, at least, err, article-wise. Do it. --AuronKaizer 15:19, 19 June 2008 (UTC) # Very good article --Power courage wisdom and time # Is supporting. # I definately vote to feature this article! Agent Clyde # I give it a yes, this is loaded with information, and I haven't seen anywhere else on the internet with something like this. Zelda311 (talk) 23:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) # —'Triforce' 14 01:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Objections Comments There are no photos, add them and it will have the seventh vote--TheNewSheik 19:03, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :And the eighth. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 00:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Princess Zelda }} Support # I really like Zelda, she is the person the games are titled after right?Zeldamaniac95 # I have to support this one.User:Dragonmaster kayla # Guess it can be brought back to FA status. --AuronKaizer 11:23, 27 November 2008 (UTC) # As Zeldamaniac95 pointed out she is the tilte character Twilitlink 04:45, 29 January 2009 (UTC) # This is a great article and an obvious choice. Recondite Sage # Simply put, this is a great article. It is just as good as Link's, which is currently featured. Jedimasterlink #Why not—'Triforce' 14 01:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Objections Comments I worked on this article a bit. I put in Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass and how she is Tetra. User:Dragonmaster kayla Rise of the Hero of Winds (removed) }} Support Objection # It just doesn't do a lot as of right now. Needs some expansion and cleanup. --AuronKaizer( ) 21:30, 30 March 2009 (UTC) # Needs to be made more readable.—'Triforce' 14 01:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) # This is just one big plotline. Also, no images. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:20, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Comments Spiritual Stones }} Good rich article on three historic artifacts in The Legend of Zelda mythos, with background and aftermath information. Richly illustrated. What more could one want? --AuronKaizer( ) 21:30, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Support # Quite the "eye candy" so to speak. — Triforce 14( ) 21:35, 30 March 2009 (UTC) # It's goodCOKEMAN11 00:26, 4 April 2009 (UTC) # I like how it's broken down into so many parts.--Gbadude3sd 20:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC) # Sure! #Exellent! I loved how it was arranged similar to some of the history sections. -Midnatheprincess98 #Found this very useful when I was just playing OoT, always wanted to know about everything :P UberPhoeb 02:49, 7 June 2009 (UTC) # What more could I want? A corvette, but that's beside the point.—'Triforce' 14 01:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Objection Comments ::Triforce, not that your vote doesn't mean a lot, but is voting twice really necessary? We don't need another Flashpenny on our hands. :P [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 18:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Majora }} Good clean article, about a hugely important character in Majoras Mask. Good informantion, not sloppy, nicely written. User:Ccbermanzzpedia 17:09, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Support #I support anything Majora's mask. Haru Mclean Namikaze | talk | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' #I added one of my beloved quotes and now I truly believe this makes for a great featured article. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:09, 28 June 2009 (UTC) # I helped make this what it is. It's a damn fine article, especially considering how little is known about it. Extensive, light and interesting reading. Go for it. --AuronKaizer ' 16:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) #Look. it's teh easiest boss ever! 'UberPhoeb 17:01, 3 July 2009 (UTC) #Majora is one of my all-time favorite video game villains. This article does him (her?) justice. (btw, Majora is only easy if you use the Fierce Deity Mask. Try fighting him without it, without using light arrows.) Jedimasterlink #The theories were really interesting on this page. Majora is so sick and twisted. Gludd20 #—'Triforce' 14 01:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Objection Comments sloopy? Metroidhunter32 17:12, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :I think he misspelled "sloppy". --Flashpenny (talk) 18:08, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Fixed it! User:Ccbermanzzpedia Easiest boss ever? Queen Gohma. Haru Mclean Namikaze | | talk | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' :Aquamentus from Oracle of Seasons is probably easier. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I'm completely suprised it wasn't nominated earlier. and no it is not the easiest boss ever, 1/2 of the TP bosses are way easier. '--C2' 23:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Triforce put something down! plz! not just -!'--C2' 18:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess good game. good article, and generally, worthy. '--C2' 19:52, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Support #I have to say, this is in good condition. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 19:55, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Objection # Nope. Almost everything beyond the plot section is a markup nightmare. This needs tons of more cleanup and shouldn't even be half considered for a FA promotion. --AuronKaizer ' 22:14, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Comments lets try this '--C2 19:52, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Death Mountain }} A detailed article on a recurring location in the Zelda series. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] Support # Needs some work, but it's pretty good right now. --AuronKaizer 11:23, 27 November 2008 (UTC) # Not the best, but with enough work, it could get much more support. user:dragonmaster kayla # Fairly complete—'Triforce' 14 01:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) # not bad, needs a little work, but its not bad! '--C2' 13:20, 14 July 2009 (UTC) # Looks like this will be hilighted soon! Midna Rocks # Good to go in my opinion.(Darknut15 (talk) 22:23, 21 July 2009 (UTC)) # Ganon pad in The Legend of Zelda Why not DRTJR (talk) 03:55, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Objection Comments Seven Sages }} It's in great condition, and the aligned images make it quite the eye-candy, no? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 23:26, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Support #No—'Triforce' 14 01:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) #this is the worst article ever! why was this even nominated?!?! '--C2' 18:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) # Image placement needs some work, but knowing how swiftly the FA process works, I'll be back fulltime to fix it in time. Still though, pretty good - but lacks focus, as well. --AuronKaizer ' 22:14, 14 July 2009 (UTC) # I like it. My only question is does the section on Princess Zelda need to be so long? It has all the stuff about Link opening the door and Ganondorf shattering the Triforce; shouldn't this page just focus on Zelda's role as a Sage? Anyone who wants to can get a much more detailed version of said events on the OoT page or even the Great Cataclysm page, though that's labeled as theory. Other than that, which doesn't necessarily have to be changed as I was just wondering and there is probably some reason to refute my point, it is an excellent article. Light and Shadow (talk) 11:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) # I also like it. The pictures are good and the articles are short. it's fun for everyone! Katamariqueen (talk) 20:02, 23 July 2009 (UTC) #Highroller1 supports it! You must too! Objection Comments Are you being sarcastic, or are you really opposing in the support section? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:53, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Sarcasm, my friend—'Triforce' 14 02:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) i already voted! bleh :P!! '--C2' 22:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC)